Jaina's Journal - Part III
by obi's girl
Summary: The last 4 chapters before the finale fic "The Wedding"
1. JJ: Planning CH21

Jaina's Journal_Entry_21 

**"Planning" ******

****

**By obi's girl ******

****

**I smiled one more time at Jag as I punched in the code for my quarters in the pilot's hall. I hesitated a moment, feeling something familiar but let the feeling slip as the door whooshed open and I nodded Jag come inside. I wrapped my arms around his neck, our mouths finding their way to the other. ******

****

**Even if it was dark, I know I felt his hand slip off my jacket and as it started for my blouse, the light flickered on. I rolled my eyes – now was not the time for any more surprises. Jag nodded to someone behind me as I swirled around, confronting my parents. ******

****

**I scowled, facing my aunt Mara, Uncle Luke and parents. Usually I would be thrilled to see them but I really wanted this time with Jag. I shrugged, straightening my shirt. "What are you guys doing here? Isn't it late?" **

****

**Luke nodded to Leia. She stepped forward, taking my hands in hers and all of the sudden I could feel her motherly essence and a whole speech about me growing up so fast. I almost laughed about that but remembered I wasn't alone. "Jaina, you're engaged to be married which means – something has to be done about the wedding. There's so much to do and take care of..." ******

****

**I scowled, waving my hand, "That's great mom and I look forward to it but it's kinda late..." ******

****

**"I already talked to Gavin and he said you're off, Jag too. You're free to plan your wedding. Now, I have a few ideas but I wanted to run them by you first..." mom started. I glanced at my Uncle Luke, dad and Mara. Mara only grunted. I nodded to Jag. ******

****

**He stepped forward, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Maybe tonight is a bit late. I mean, we're all tired I'm sure and we could always work something our during the day." ******

****

**During the day? That means mom's going to want me to wake-up early and have breakfast with and over breakfast, talk about decorations and stuff. Thanks, honey. Of course, Jag and I could always elope and then we wouldn't have to worry about the fancy stuff. ******

****

**"Sleep tonight. I'll meet you at the apartment tomorrow and we'll have breakfast and make plans." Mom instructed, as she nodded to Han and my Uncle Luke. They rolled their eyes and took Jag aside. I frowned. "Oh don't worry about Jag. Your father and Uncle Luke are going to have a talk with him; it may take all night." ******

****

**Talk? Oh Sithspawn! I worriedly glanced at mom. I really didn't my fiancée terrified of my family and me. "Mom?" ******

****

**Leia smiled back at her, "Don't worry Jaina. Han and Luke are just going to talk. Nothing else...right Han?" ******

****

**The Corellian turned and shrugged, "Sure." He smiled the goofiest smile I had ever seen and left the apartment with Jag. ******

****

**Mom and I looked at my Uncle and he nodded, "Don't worry. I'll make sure Han doesn't do anything to scare him." And the Jedi Master left. ******

**Leia rolled her eyes, nodding to Mara. The woman scowled, removing herself from the shadows. "No offense Leia but I have to rest..." ******

****

**"What about Jaina? You're still coming to the breakfast tomorrow, aren't you?" she asked, almost snarling. ******

****

**I smiled to humor her and she nodded yes, leaving. "Oh mom, before I forget – there's something you should know. Wedge's sister, Syal, she's here." Leia raised an eyebrow; suspicious I only said that to get rid of her. Actually, that the reason why I said it. I tired and I need my beauty sleep. "Seriously, I met her in the sim room. She and Wedge are talking in his office, I think." ******

****

**********

****

**As Wedge Antilles escorted his sister to her husbands' quarters in the pilot's hall, the two of them bumped into Jag, Han and Luke. Han had a lopsided grin on his face and Jag looked really worried. "Han, where are you taking Jag? He looks horrified." ******

****

**"The Underworld. We're gonna have a little chat. Future son-in-law to future father in law." Han reasoned, ******

****

**Luke nodded to him, "Jaina's with Leia, in her quarters. Probably still there, Mara left though. She's tired." ******

****

**"Um Han, it's kinda late, couldn't we talk later?" Jag asked, eyeing his Uncle but Han only slapped his back. ******

****

**"Nonsense, kid. If we talk later, well, you and Jaina would be married already and it would be pointless to ensure you with my wisdom. Now, come on." Han reasoned pushing him forward down the hall as Luke trailed behind them, nodding his head. ******

****

**Wedge looked at his sister and the two of them burst out laughing as she walked to the door, calling the Baron. There was no answer, which meant he was still out, probably at some briefing or something.  She smiled back at him, "You better check up on Jaina." ******

****

**He shrugged, "I wouldn't worry too much about Jaina. She has a way of getting rid of her parents when she needs them gone." The two of the fidgeted a moment before Wedge continued, "It's really great to have you back, Syal." ******

****

**"I know. It's been a long time, a whole decade even." She laughed as she entered in the password for her quarters. The door swooshed open as she ordered the lights on. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow little brother." And she wandered inside. ******

****

**********

****

**I felt my body bolt straight up as my alarm went off without warning. Mom, my mind screamed. She did this, I know she did. I grumbled, pulling myself out of bed and stumble towards the fresher. On the way, I glanced at the chrono. It wasn't even afternoon. It was morning, probably still dark out. Hmmm. Maybe there's still time for Jag and I to elope. ******

****

**********

****

**Wedge took another sip of his caf as he head towards the lounge and almost ran me over. He laughed, "Sorry Sticks.   Where are off to in a hurry, this morning?" ******

****

**I shrugged, "Probably the same place you're going, the lounge. My mom set my alarm last night, which means she's expecting me for breakfast and to talk some things over about the wedding, no doubt." ******

****

**"And you're not particularly excited about that? Jaina, it's your wedding." Wedge cried as the two of us entered the lounge. ******

****

**"I know. I want it to be perfect, but chances are, it's not going to be perfect which means something big is bound to happen. It's sort of a tradition. Big bad crashing the party." I reasoned. ******

****

**Wedge frowned, confronting mom, Iella, Syal and Mara, sitting together around a circular table, chatting away. Correction, Iella and Leia were chatting away; Syal simply sat back listening, smiling while Mara slouched on the chair. "Hey." The two women smiled, looking at us as Syal grabbed two more chairs. "What are you guys talking about?" ******

****

**Leia shrugged, "Just some ideas for your wedding. Wanna hear them?" ******

****

**"Why now." I answered.******

****

**Syal sat forward, smiling, "When you and Jag look for a place to hold the ceremony, can I come along?" ******

****

**"Sure. I don't think that will be a problem." Syal smiled back okay, then once again, sat back next to Mara. "Your ideas?" ******

****

**"You have a couple choices about the location. You can have it here, on Coruscant, or Yavin 4. If you choose Yavin, that's fine. It's beautiful there and I'm sure Luke wouldn't disagree." Leia paused briefly, "And there's also the issue of her maid of honor and flower girls. Do you have anyone in mind?" ******

****

**I shrugged, "What about Tenel Ka for maid of honor. She's my best friend and maid of honor should be your best friend." ******

****

**"And flower girls?" ******

****

**"I don't know. Everybody I know is either my age or older than me." I added. ******

****

**Syal leaned forward a bit, interrupting again, "Two of Jag's brother's are already married and have two girls." ******

****

**"I guess that takes care of that. I better go and make sure Jag's all right." I joked, standing up but froze, sensing something else. I turned back to them, frowning, "You have more ideas don't you?" ******

****

**Iella nodded yes, "Taking care of location, maid of honor and flower girls is only a portion of the work we have to get done. There's also food and guests, figuring out the time of day, the reception. Which should only take a few hours." ******

****

**I smiled, sitting back down, "Few hours? Great."  ******

****

**Eloping with Jag doesn't sound like a bad idea right around now. ******

****

**********

****

**The Vong officer knelt before villip as the yammosk slipped from his face to reveal several tattoos and his dark blue eyes. The yammosk shook its head briefly as it changed into the face of Yamin Carr. "Yes?" it answered. ******

****

**"Commander, I have some news. The Jedi are preparing for some type of ceremony called a "wedding", a joining of two lovers. They are distracted – if you wish to attack, you must attack on the day of the ceremony." The Vong reported as Carr flinched. ******

****

**He growled showing his crude teeth, "I give the orders, not you! I will think on it. Continue to monitor this gathering and take note of who comes to it. If there are more Jedi coming...It will be even better." ******

****

**The Vong nodded as the face on the villip disappeared and the Vong stood up, morphing into a human Jedi with dark black hair and blue eyes – Zekk.******

****

**********

**As soon as mother was finished going over plans for my wedding, I left promptly to meet up with Jag. I stopped, looking back at Wedge and Syal. She said good-bye to him before catching with me. I rolled my eyes. More plans, no doubt. Eloping to me really sounded like the best plan. ******

****

**She smiled at me, "Jaina, if you're meeting with my son, I'll come with you. We need to work out a schedule to look at places for the ceremony." ******

****

**Schedule? I wander if planning for mom and dad's wedding was ever this complicated and aggravating. I shrugged, "Sure. Come on." I mumbled, gesturing she follow me. ******

****

**********

****

**Luke Skywalker held Mara as she rested in his arms. She was able to leave early from planning, after complaining about "back pains" which was non-existent. Luke was a bit troubled that Mara lied to get out of leaving his niece's wedding planning but understood from her tone, that she really didn't enjoy it. Luke rested hand on her belly and smiled. Mara looked back at him, "Feel anything new?" ******

****

**He shrugged, "Nothing. Maybe he's sleeping." ******

****

**She flinched, her eyes narrowing, "I thought we agreed not to speculate our child's gender?" ******

****

**Luke smiled, kissing her cheek, "If we don't speculate, we won't know what clothes to buy, what colors to bring in to paint a nursery; not to mention – decorating." ******

****

**Mara laughed, snuggling his chest, "Already thinking about a nursery? You really are ready for this father business." ******

****

**"Well, we've waited a long time; a very, very, very long time." Luke joked, kissing her shoulder. ******

****

**She rolled her eyes, smiling contentedly, "You get like this all the time, and we'll have more children than we can count." Luke hissed, continuing to kiss her neck but frowned when someone beeped their door. Both growled, glaring at the door. Mara rose from the bed, sulking, "I'll make sure to get rid of them." ******

****

**Luke laughed, "Not violently, Mara. The last thing we want is a dead man laying around our apartment." ******

****

**She turned to him, glaring before answering the door. The lighting was a bit dark, so she ordered the lights on completely. Brown tunic, lightsaber and brown boots. Mara almost screamed but didn't, except throw her arms around her visitor. "Sithspawn, Corran! What are you doing here?" ******

****

**He shrugged, "I heard through connections that Wedge's sister was here and that Jaina's engaged to Wedge's nephew, a Jagged Fel." ******

****

**Mara only laughed, gesturing he come in. "Your source is pretty close to the mark, Corran. Is Mirax here with you? The kids?" ******

****

**"Only me," he replied, looking down briefly, "but I can see you're in the process of having on yourself. When did this miracle happen?" ******

****

**"Unexpectedly – like your visit Corran." Luke said, surprising his old friend. Both men hugged, "It's good to have you back," ******

****

**Corran smiled back, sitting down on one of the counter stools. "It's good to be back. Besides, I couldn't keep away with all the new events happening back here. Corellia can get pretty boring sometimes." ******

****

**Luke and Mara sat down opposite him, looking concerned. "Is Han's cousin still being praised as a hero?" Mara asked. ******

****

**"Unfortunately yes. They just had another dedication to him last weekend. Another dedication to add to a long list of praises, he doesn't deserve." Corran mused, "So, what's the story with Jaina's fiancée?" ******

****

**"Jag is Wedge's nephew; he's Syal's son. Which means when she and Jag are married, Wedge will be an official part of the legendary Skywalker-Solo family." Luke reasoned, scratching his chin, "It's been hard to actually get this fair for those two. Zekk was here recently; he may still be. He was trying to win Jaina back but he lucked out. She's in love with Jag." ******

****

**Corran nodded, "And Syal? Did she know about her son's romance with Jaina?" ******

****

**Mara shook her head no, laughing, "Actually, it's funny because when Jag called her to meet him in the lounge, she ran into Syal but didn't know it was her. They didn't actually meet until later when she and Jag returned to the sim room." She paused, "You can ask Jaina for the story." ******

****

**"I will when I meet up with her. I take it she's still in the Squadron, then?" ******

****

**"She is, but she's temporarily off, planning for the wedding." Luke replied, "The planning session she had with Leia, Iella, Mara and Syal is over." ******

****

**Corran eyed his friend, whom only shrugged, "I complained of back pains, so I got to leave early. Five hours early. Leia, she just wouldn't stop talking. Even Jaina couldn't add any ideas because she kept on rambling. Syal just sat back, listening to Iella and Leia had their own conversation about details." ******

****

**He laughed, "And Wedge?" ******

****

**"He tried to maneuver himself out but Iella kept glaring at him to stay, and he reluctantly obeyed. He's probably in his office now, thankful that whole dreadful planning session is over. I know, I am." Mara finished, "How are the kids? Mirax?" ******

****

**"They're fine. We're actually staying with Booster as guests. But swear as soon as he can, he'll kick us out, I'm sure of it." The Corellian's smile brightened, "Mara, boy or girl?" ******

****

**She shrugged, nodding to Luke, "At this point, we're not speculating. We – I was surprised to find I was pregnant; we weren't expecting this. But I guess the Force had other plans." ******

****

**"When the due date supposed to be?" ******

****

**Luke and Mara looked at each other, shrugging as Luke placed his right hand on hers, "We didn't really look into that. Goes along with the whole surprise scenario. Mara could always use the Force to figure that question out, but she's refused to." ******

****

**"I haven't refused; I'm just still a little weak from the disease and hello, this kid eats so much in a day, I'm exhausted by dinner time I don't want to move!" ******

****

**"Well, the next generation of the Solo legacy wouldn't be complete without a Skywalker in the mix. Congratulations." ******

****

**~~******

****

**I glanced back at Syal one more time before keying in my entry code for my apartment, "Are you sure you want to come with us? I mean, wouldn't you rather continue planning with my mother and Iella?" ******

****

She nodded no, "No. I don't think those two needs any help in that department. Your mother is so enthusiastic about the wedding. I don't think she'd listen to anyone else." 

****

**I laughed, scratching my head, "Ha. Yeah, that's true. I couldn't even tell her my ideas and it's my wedding." ******

****

**Syal laughed, "You'll get your chance, Jaina. I promise." ******

****

**I smiled thanks before the door swooshed open. I didn't spot Jag anywhere, something that worried me immediately. What if he's still in the UnderWorld? I bit my lip, resting my jacket on the couch as I ran about the apartment, searching for him. After sometime, I asked the computer, "Computer, where's Jagged Fel?" ******

****

**"Jagged Fel is in the UnderWorld." ******

****

**I groaned, looking back at Syal. She frowned slightly. I nodded, grabbing my jacket again and her arm, "Let's just hope he's still alive." I mused. ******

****

**~~******

****

**A few hours later, Syal and I were inside the UnderWorld, a hidden gambling casino, in the depths of Coruscant. Not many people knew about the place because it was buried, literally, but those that did, well, either lost their lives in the place or their money. I just hope I didn't lose, Jag. After describing him to the bartender, he directed us to a small booth in the back. ******

****

**Jag was slumped over the table; Han was long gone but Uncle Luke had stayed him to make sure no body went near him. I smiled thanks to my uncle Luke as I scooted in the booth and held Jag's head. He was out cold, slobbing all over the table and his breath smelled of Corellian ale. ******

****

**I waved my hand over my face, propping him up and shaking his shoulders, "Jag, honey, wake up." I shook him a couple times before glancing back at Syal. Funny, how she hadn't said anything during this adventure. That couldn't be a good thing. I scowled, slapping Jag across the face. Luke looked at me like I was crazy but it worked. ******

****

**"Jaina? Mom?" he cried, his eyes half-open. ******

****

**I smiled yes, "Yeah Jag, we're both here." I kissed his forehead and turned back to Luke, "Where's Dad?" ******

****

**He shrugged, "Han left awhile ago. Also drunk. He was going to spend time with you but I guess, he maybe, along the way, he got lost." ******

****

**My scowl deepened, "Wonderful. I have a drunk fiancé and a father Sith knows where and a mother who won't even let me plan my own wedding!" I cried, aloud. Everybody in the cantina stopped what they were doing and stared at me. ******

****

**I rolled my eyes, glancing at Luke again, "Help me get Jag out of here." He immediately rushed over to my side as I dragged Jag out from the booth and slid his right arm over Luke's shoulder. ******

****

**~~******

****

**Instead of going directly back to my apartment, we made a side-trip over to moms'. If my thinking was right, dad would be there, sulking over a Sith large headache. I was right. I smiled, resting Jag on the couch as I confronted Dad, slobbing over the table as Jag had. Luke had warned me to control my anger but now, I was the edge of madness. ******

****

**First, I couldn't even plan my own wedding because it was being planned for me and second, my fiancé is out cold all over the couch – same as father dearest. Daddy dearest. ******

****

**Mom saw me come in and was about to say hi but I glared at her, telling her to be silent. I gestured that Luke come over. I nodded for him to help me take Dad to the fresher. He looked at me suspiciously but didn't question me. We lugged Han over the fresher, turned on the water, fixing it to cold and removed his jacket and shirt. I turned on the water, setting it on 'gradual wash' then closed the door. ******

****

**We stood outside for a few minutes before hearing a high-pitched scream, "COOOLLLLDDDD! COOOOLLLLLDDDD! J-JJ-JJAI-NNNA!" ******

****

**I laughed crazily then walked over and picked up Jag from the couch and left, as mom simply laughed, amused by my actions but not surprised. ******

****

**~~******

****

**I pulled my bed cover of Jag's body and turned off the lights. I figured I'd let him sleep off his intoxication. Hopefully, he would be awake later and more coherent. I met Syal in the main, where sat down at the table, drinking some caf. It was late. The planning session with mom had taken up most of the morning and we were both tired. I stretched my arms, plopping down on another stool. ******

****

**"Wild day, huh?" I mused. ******

****

**She only laughed, patting my hand, "Don't worry about looking for a place tonight, Jaina. I'll come by tomorrow when things are less hectic. And I won't even set your alarm clock. You can sleep in." ******

****

**"Thanks. I really need it. The alarm this morning, I wasn't ready for that… and mom. How much caf did she have before I came?" ******

****

**"I don't know; I think she was just hyped. You're her oldest daughter and soon, you'll be a married woman. It's a big thing." Syal added, "Aren't you excited?" ******

****

**I frowned, propping up an arm to rest my chin in, "To be honest, not as excited as I should be. The first time the engagement was announced, I wasn't even ready. The second time was great, with the exception of my Jacen coming in making out with an older woman – it's just become too much. Completely overwhelming." ******

****

**Syal laughed, "There's certainly never a dull moment around here." ******

****

**I frowned, "And what's worse? What if something goes wrong during the wedding? There are a number of things that could happen. And I'm not just talking about decorations. Un-welcomed guests."  
  
  
******

**She nodded, "Hmm. I understand. A couple things could go wrong there. Vong, for one." ******

****

**"…And my ex-boyfriend. He's probably still here; I wouldn't doubt it. Probably lurking around somewhere in the shadows, something he's really good at." ******

****

**"Ex-boyfriends can be a problem. But what about your Aunt Mara? It looks like she's about ready to deliver." Syal added, as I hid my head in my arms, moaning. ******

****

**She stood up and poured me some caf as I continued, fidgeting, "I know everything may not go smoothly. I don't expect them too." ******

****

**"You shouldn't put so much stress on yourself. That's what wedding planners are for – your mother, Iella and me." She paused, "We'll take care of everything." ******

****

**Suddenly, a thought dawned on me, "Hey, why do you want to come with us to looking for a place, anyway? I mean, I know you said you wanted the best for us but what's the real reason?" ******

****

**Syal leaned over the table, whispering, "To be honest, I want to make sure the place you pick has good, no, not good, excellent acoustics." ******

****

**Acoustics? Why would that…? I gaped, smiling, "You're going too – sing for my wedding?!" ******

****

**"Hush! It was supposed to be a surprise wedding present, but I guess this is one thing your mom and Iella can't touch. It's your present if you want me to sing." ******

****

**I nodded yes, "Absolutely yes! Of course. Syal, thank you." I grabbed her a huge hug, "Thank you, thank you!" ******

****

**"Hey, what's going on here? What's all the yelling about? My head still hurts." Jag cried, coming out of the bedroom. I ran over to his side, hugged and kissed his cheek. "What's going on, Sticks?" ******

****

**"Your mother is going to sing at our wedding!" I cried. ******

****

**Jag's eyes shot up, staring at his mom. "Sing? But mom, you haven't written anything in years…or even sung…" ******

****

**She waved her hand, smiling, "Don't worry about it. And I have written some songs. It's the type of habit you can't break. I've written a couple – if I change the lyrics a little bit it could work. But besides the place, I need back up singers. My voice isn't what it used to be." ******

****

**I nodded yes, "We'll hold auditions for you. You can supervise them of course. Syal thanks again." ******

****

**NEXT ******


	2. JJ: Your Song CH22

Jaina's Journal_Entry_22  
  
"Your Song"  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
Disclaimer: Fallin' is by Alicia Keys, and whatever other songs I may use in the future development of the series, does not belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: This is probably one of the longest chapters of the series. Enjoy!  
  
I moaned, sleepily lifting my head from my counter. It was my counter, wasn't it? Never mind. I shrugged off the feeling, stretching my arms and legs. I groaned, looking around. It was my apartment. I expected to see Jag and Syal talking quietly on the couch or something, but they weren't there.  
  
I smiled, having Syal Antilles, as my mother in law didn't seem so bad. Actually, I felt great relief. Had it been someone else, I would probably feel a little uncomfortable. At least with Syal, I feel some connection to her.  
  
"Good morning, sweet heart." A voice called from my doorway. Jag stood, leaning against the frame with a grin on his face. I tilted my head, looking past him. Syal was standing behind him, almost like a shadow. I frowned slightly, but let it go as Jag entered and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek, "Ready to go?"  
  
I shrugged, my mind still not awake. "Ready to go where? Not another planning session, I hope."  
  
He nodded, "No. From now on, we don't have to worry about it." Jag paused, allowing his mother to pass, "Actually, what we have to worry about now is far more important. Now, we have to look for the location."  
  
My frown deepened and mentally, I felt like kicking myself.  
  
~~  
  
"So I guess we'll have to look for places on Coruscant first." I mused as drove us - to somewhere. To be honest, I didn't even know what he had in mind. I tried to get him to say something, but he refused. Probably his Chiss side.  
  
He only smiled, "It's a surprise, Sticks. After you passed out last night, I checked around, asking a few favors about available spaces around Coruscant."  
  
Favors? I shrugged, glancing back at Syal. She was looking at the buildings we passed, totally oblivious to what we were talking about. I looked back at Jag, lowering my voice, "Hey, is your mom okay? She's been quiet since you arrived this morning at my apartment."  
  
Jag glanced back at his mom, and then looked at me, "It's been awhile since she's been on Coruscant, Sticks. The reunion with Wedge was hard; she hadn't seen him for most of her life."  
  
I frowned, slouching, "I guess." I smiled again, snuggling the crook of his neck.  
  
~~  
  
Zekk wandered down the squadron hallway, passing several of quarters but stopped when he came upon my quarters. He glanced around before unlocking the door and stepping inside. He flipped on the lights using the Force and was surprised when he found there was nothing decorative about the place. It was normal, plain almost. A counter, small kitchen, a circular-like table in the main room, surrounded by three chairs and a small vase in the middle. A blue couch behind the table and beyond that, locked doors that he supposed to be my sleeping quarters.  
  
Sleeping quarters. Zekk smiled, approaching the small door. It opened even without him coming it. Again, he glanced around, memorizing everything as it was. He sat down on the bed. The covers smelled of me. He grasped them, feeling the fabric. Opposite the bed was a closet and fresher. On the right side of the door was a dresser, lamp and a brown chest, in the corner.  
  
The Jedi used the Force, pulling the chest so it was right in front of him. He flipped it open. Just what he thought - clothes, clothes, accessories and more clothes. He rolled his eyes, typical women but it was probably standard procedure in the military to carry as much clothes as possible. At least he believed it was.  
  
He shrugged off the feeling.  
  
"What are you doing here, Jedi?" an angry voice scolded from the doorframe of the bedroom.  
  
Zekk bolted up from the bed, his hands lightly touching his lightsaber. The man stepped forward, holding a blaster in his right hand. It was set to stun but Zekk didn't feel he was a real threat. Only a security officer and he didn't look like he was Peace Brigade. As far as he knew, the Republic was against the Peace Brigade. "Can I help you, officer?"  
  
He nodded, "I'm Captain Farrell, security, and you're under arrest, Jedi."  
  
Zekk scowled, crossing his arms, "On what charges? I haven't done anything serious. Unless you consider being a Jedi a serious crime."  
  
The officer's eyebrow's furrowed, removing some cuffs from his belt, "A smart-mouthed Jedi, huh?" He paused, huffing, "Breaking and entering, for one and two…conspiring against the Republic."  
  
Conspiring? Before he could protest against the accusation, the officer placed handcuffs around his wrists and escorted him to security.  
  
~~  
  
I gazed up at the large building before me. Jag wasn't kidding when he said he called in a few favors. This place was huge! I glanced over at him. He only smirked, taking my hand, leading me towards the entrance as I continued to stare. Syal followed behind me, not really looking up. After sometime, I looked back at Jag. He shrugged, "The inside is smaller, I promise you. It just looks big on the outside."  
  
I nodded okay as a short, chubby, nicely dressed blue alien walked up to us with a broad smile on his face. "Colonel Fel, welcome. Welcome!" He turned me, extending his hand, which was one of eight. Four arms on both sides. "And you must be Jaina Solo, the fiancée. Welcome. Welcome."  
  
I looked back at Jag but he only nodded, as the alien gestured we sit down. Syal followed behind us for a time but stopped, staring at the black piano in the front of the church. Jag leaned over, nudging me. I smiled back, sitting down.  
  
"My name is Tevron Ki, Coordinator and Booking. I am pleased our establishment is one of your many choices to hold your wedding. Have you selected a date, yet?"  
  
We both shrugged, as I leaned forward, glancing at Syal, "Not really. We're just looking at places first. And possible off-planet."  
  
Tevron smiled again, "Really? Any ideas where? I know a fabulous catering company. Just fabulous!"  
  
Jag laughed, "We're leaving that up to our family. They seem to be planning this wedding more than we get to."  
  
He frowned, snidely remarking, "You really should have say on what you want. They maybe your family, but that doesn't necessarily mean they know your tastes." Tevron froze, looking back at Syal as she seated herself on the piano chair. Jag and I looked back as she began to play.  
  
Her fingers lightly touched the keys as if she wasn't even playing at all. I knew Syal was a singer before she married Jag's father and that she left the Republic, which hurt Wedge immensely but he pretty much kept his sister secret from everyone. I nodded watching Syal as she began to hum a tune, humming that soon became singing.  
  
"I keeeeeeep on fallin' in and out of love with you. Sometimes I love ya; sometimes you make me feel blue. Sometimes I feel good; At times I feel used. I feel you darlin'  
  
Makes me so confused…" She paused, looking back at us.  
  
She smiled, quietly getting up from the piano sitting down on another chair, next to Jag. If Tevron weren't in the room, I'd probably get down on my knees and hug Syal. Her voice is unbelievable! Even if it was just part of a song, I already had a picture in my head of what my wedding would be like and it was a good picture.  
  
Tevron cleared his throat, smiling at Syal. "You have a beautiful voice, Mrs. Antilles. You're Jag's mother, right? Wedge Antilles' sister?"  
  
She nodded yes, extending her hand to the alien but frowned when she realized he had eight hands. He laughed, waving three hands. "Oh, don't worry about it. Most humans don't know how to react to an eight-armed blue alien."  
  
"My mother's singing at the wedding. It's her wedding present to us." Jag added, smiling at her.  
  
"Wonderful! Wonderful!" he cheered, turning his attention back to Jag and I, "I hope you consider our establishment for your wedding. And if you have questions, feel free to call my office." He stated, standing up.  
  
I frowned, standing up as well, "You're leaving? What about the tour?"  
  
He sighed, "I am greatly sorry. Greatly sorry but I have some clients to attend to. They just called at the last minute. They were supposed to come in earlier but they were busy and just rescheduled for this time slot."  
  
I glanced at Jag, but he only shrugged, extending his hand to the alien, "Thank you again for your time."  
  
After we left, I leaned over and whispered to Jag, "He was a bit rude. Chauffeuring us out before we even got the chance to look at the place. You think he did it because he recognized I was a Jedi?"  
  
Jag nodded, "I don't think so. I believed him. He's a businessman, Sticks. They're all busy like that…but we have other places to look at it. Like you said, this place is only one of many choices."  
  
I shrugged, looking back at Jag, "How many places?"  
  
He only smiled, walking passed me and went inside the hover car as Syal followed behind him. I rolled my eyes, following her.  
  
~~  
  
Zekk huffed tiredly, squinting under the dim light of the interrogation room of the Coruscant Security headquarters. He had been at the headquarters for about three standard hours, answering all questions he possibly could but the captain refused to his questions and Zekk wasn't about to use the Force to pry the information out of him.  
  
"I told you --- I'm not involved in some conspiracy against the Republic. True, I broke into Lieutenant Solo's quarters but she's an old friend of mine. But I swear, I'm not a traitor."  
  
The captain grunted as another officer entered with a mug of caf. From the markings on his collar, the officer looked to be a lieutenant but Zekk could have been wrong. "Captain, the tape is ready."  
  
The Captain nodded, grabbing hold of Zekk's arms, escorting him to another room. The lieutenant followed quietly, sipping his caf. A woman stood on the right of the Holovid, carrying a data pad. She smiled warmly at Zekk but he only scowled as the lieutenant pushed play on the Holovid.  
  
Zekk relaxed a bit as he watched the Holovid. For a moment, he didn't even recognize who was talking to the villip but the camera in the room, zoomed in closer and he was shocked to discover it was he! Well, not really him but a clone or something. Of course, Zekk knew the Republic banned cloning centuries ago, but nevertheless, the man talking to the villip was him and in Vong. Vong language.  
  
It couldn't be him. Zekk didn't know Vong. It had to be a shaper; it was the only explanation. The dark haired woman, standing next to the Holovid paused it and held the data pad close to her chest as she ordered the lights on.  
  
"Our translator analyst. Were you able to figure out what he was telling the villip?" the Captain asked.  
  
She smiled warmly, "Yes, I was. The Vong talking to the Warmaster was a scout. The scout was telling him that the best time to strike Coruscant would be during the wedding of Lieutenant Jaina Solo and Colonel Jagged Fel. However, since Solo and Fel have not selected a date yet, there's still time to warn them so they can up the security."  
  
The captain nodded, "Have you contacted Colonel Fel and his fiancé, yet?"  
  
The translator frowned, "No. But I left a message with the Solo family and the Rogue Squadron. Whenever they plan on returning, they'll be notified no matter what."  
  
Zekk nodded, "THIS IS CRAZY! That's not me! I've been framed. I mean, what do proof do you have that the Vong spy was me, other than the fact that it's caught on tape? What about biological data, DNA testing?"  
  
The captain hesitated, looking at the translator. She gasped, "I'll notify some people upstairs to run a full DNA analysis." The translator pushed play on the Holovid again, walking out of the office.  
  
Zekk scowled, hiding his face as the Captain nodded to two officers to put him away until the people upstairs were ready.  
  
As the two officers led Zekk through the station and towards the Cell holding area, the Jedi made a split decision against his better judgment, turned on the two. Several of the officers working at their desks, promptly rose from their seats. Pointing their guns in his direction.  
  
"Don't make thing harder for yourself, Jedi." One of them stated.  
  
Zekk nodded, his vision blurring. He looked to his right and saw an officer inject a sedative into his neck…  
  
~~  
  
Luke Skywalker calmly stood up from meditation, answering the Holovid call. Mara was in the other room sleeping, so he quickly rushed over. The Jedi Master glanced at the caller ID - Coruscant Security. His first thought was Fey'lya but he didn't think that was the case. He palmed the ID and the image of an officer appeared. "What can I do for you, Captain?"  
  
"Finally, I was able to contact someone from your family. I guess you'll have to do. We're holding a rogue Jedi down here at the station, Master Skywalker. A Jedi by the name of Zekk, but according to our records, he may not be a Jedi at all."  
  
Luke laughed, waving his hand, "Zekk's a Jedi, alright. He's been out of the loop for awhile, reckless but I assure you he is no criminal."  
  
The Captain only grunted. Luke frowned, asking him the charges. "Breaking and entering an officer's quarters, but that's nothing compared to treason."  
  
Treason? Now, Luke was definitely paying attention. "Treason? Do you have proof?"  
  
"Partial proof. We have a video recording of Zekk, talking to a villip. The face on the villip was identified as the Vong Warmaster. As you can see Master Skywalker, these charges are very serious." The Captain stated.  
  
Luke huffed, "Have you been able to contact my niece?"  
  
He nodded, "We've tried. Her quarter's are the one he broke into."  
  
Luke moaned. He knew I would probably kill him for that alone but treason? No Jedi had ever been accused of spying for the enemy. There had to be more to the story. "I'll call Jaina, then I'll get back to you, Captain."  
  
~~  
  
I glanced over at Jag as he suddenly pulled over. Syal sat forward, leaning on my chair as her son answered the COM. It was Luke. I would have smiled hello but I send he wasn't exactly making a social call. "Master Skywalker, what is it?" Jag asked, glancing at me.  
  
He huffed, "Sorry, for interrupting you on your day off, Jaina, but something serious has happened. Zekk's been arrested."  
  
I scowled, "And that's what you called to tell me? I'm not surprised. I would have placed a restraining order on him if he came near me again." I nodded, rolling my eyes, "What are the charges?"  
  
"Breaking and entering --- into your quarters."  
  
I laughed, crossing my arms, "See for that I'd kick his ass, and then turn him over to Coruscant Security."  
  
Luke nodded, ignoring my sarcasm, "There's more. He's also been charged with treason. They have evidence, Jaina, though partial. Zekk was seen talking to a villip, specifically the Warmaster."  
  
Zekk and the Vong? That really didn't sound right. He came back to fight against the Vong and to win me over. But the Zekk I was hearing about didn't match up to the Zekk I knew. But then again, I never really knew Zekk. He always pushed me away. "This has to be a mistake. Zekk would never…"  
  
Luke pointed to himself, "I know he wouldn't; you know he wouldn't but there's strong evidence he is a traitor." He paused, "I know you and Zekk haven't exactly been getting along lately but someone needs to go down there and get him out of there."  
  
"So, I'm stuck with the job to bail him out of this mess, huh?" I mumbled. Luke regretfully nodded as I slouched back, looking at Jag. "I'm really sorry sweetheart…"  
  
Jag nodded, "Don't worry about it. I already know a location we'll both love."  
  
I leaned over, kissed his cheek before switching Luke off without saying goodbye. Vaguely, I saw my Uncle Luke roll his eyes and smile to himself.  
  
~~  
  
Zekk wearily sat up, feeling his neck. He stood up, and walked over to a small mirror in the cell. A rash had already appeared around the puncture. He wasn't exactly sure where the puncture mark came from until he remembered his failed escape. After that, everything was a blank.  
  
The Jedi looked up as an alternate security guard showed up. He whispered something to the other man, who in turn stood up and followed the younger man outside. Zekk wandered for a moment what was going on but pushed his thoughts aside as Jag, Syal and I entered, followed closely by the two officers. Zekk groaned.  
  
I yelled, facing him. "How could you be so stupid?! If this is your way of getting attention, congratulations! You succeeded! But breaking into my apartment, and going through Sith knows how much of my stuff!" I raised a finger at him, "You're just lucky you're behind bars instead of standing right in front of me, Zekk."  
  
Zekk sulked, rolling his eyes. "I know, I know, Jaina. I screwed up. Can you just get me out of here?"  
  
Before I could tell him anything, the captain appeared with the translator. He huffed, as the translator handed him a data pad. "It turns out Zekk is innocent. The Vong, though closely resembles Zekk, is not Zekk. He's what is called a Shaper." The Captain stated.  
  
"Captain, is it possible there are more shapers on Coruscant?" Jag asked, speaking up for the first time since we arrived at the station.  
  
He shrugged, "My men will look into it. If there are Shapers anywhere on Coruscant, we'll find them before they can do anymore damage." The Captain nodded to the two security guards. They walked to the cell; one of them slid a data card through the lock and the cell opened. "And we all thought we were safe from those guys. Sorry again for the confusion."  
  
I smiled, "You were only doing your job, Captain." He smiled back, leaving the detention area, followed by the two guards.  
  
I turned back to Zekk; it looked like he was about to faint. He wavered a moment before passing out. I caught in my arms and dragged him over to the cell, sitting him down. I glanced back at Jag and Syal. Syal knelt down in front of Zekk, feeling his head. "He's burning up."  
  
As she turned his neck over, I saw the red puncture marks and gazed sharply at Syal. I slung his right arm over my shoulder as Syal took the other, helping me drag Zekk from the station.  
  
~~  
  
I glanced back at Jag as Syal helped me Drag Zekk into my apartment. He hadn't said anything since we left the station. Surely, he realized what happened to Zekk was serious, especially since there was a possibility that some Vong maybe on Coruscant. Syal and I set him down on the couch; she sat with him while I contacted Uncle Luke. I glanced back at Jag again; he was still quiet. I huffed, looking back at the screen expecting to see Luke but Mara answered instead.  
  
Something wrong, Jaina? She asked.  
  
I nodded, "Zekk's been arrested, but he's here now with Zekk, Syal and I, in my apartment. He was arrested primarily because he was seen talking to a villip…"  
  
Mara waved her hand, frowning, I know. Luke told me. I'll tell him you called. She smiled quaintly and switched off.  
  
I scratched my head, looking back at Zekk. He was still unconscious. I rolled my eyes, walked over to the couch, kneeling before him. I raised my hand, feeling his head. He was warm, not hot, as before. I looked at Syal; she nodded and I stood up, walking back to talk to Jag.  
  
I smiled hi, nodding we go into the other room to talk. I closed the door, turning back to him as he settled on the bed. Zekk hadn't made a big mess, just move things around; it looked like. And open my trunk. I quickly knelt down and closed it, gazing up at him.  
  
He smiled back, "I'm not mad, Sticks, if that's what you're wandering. I knew you were stressed out and I didn't want to say anything to make matters worse. You wouldn't appreciate it."  
  
I rose from the floor, sitting down beside him, smiling, "I'm glad you didn't and you're right, I wouldn't appreciate it. Thanks for not making a scene…back at the station and on the way here." I leaned over and kissed him softly. He held me, as I clung to his body. I let go slightly, smiling back at him, "Thanks. I needed that."  
  
"What?"  
  
I nodded, "The hug, you here. It wasn't long ago…" I paused, looking down, fidgeting, "…I almost lost you, twice."  
  
He smirked, brushing my bangs, "I know. For a time, it seemed like fate wanted to destroy us." Jag paused, "I would have hated it if I died that early, leaving you alone. I could never give you that much grief."  
  
I leaned over and our foreheads touched, "I love you. If you died today or some other time, I wouldn't love again. Ever. Know that, Jagged Fel." I mused.  
  
He smirked again, blushing partly and I smiled. "I'm serious. I wouldn't love again. Or trust my heart to love. I couldn't stand the pain." My wandered up to his face, "Would you love again, if you lost me?"  
  
Jag was quiet, obviously carefully thinking over his answer. Then he nodded, "I wouldn't love again. You're too important to me, Sticks."  
  
We were like that for a couple minutes before Syal knocked and we separated. She smiled at both of us, leaning slightly on the door. "He's awake now, or at least conscious if you want to talk to him. And your Uncle is on his way, too."  
  
~~  
  
I scratched my head as Jag and I entered the main room. Zekk was conscious, but grumbling to himself. Once he saw me, Zekk rolled his eyes, glaring slightly at Jag. Jag ignored him and sat down quietly as I knelt down in front of Zekk.  
  
"Feel any better?" I asked. He shrugged, still scratching the rash on his neck as I continued, "You shouldn't do that. It could get infected or worse."  
  
Zekk lowered his hand, revealing the small rash now much bigger than it originally was. I leaned over, examining his neck. After looking at, I gestured Jag grab some medicine and some cloth. He laughed slightly as I looked at him again.  
  
I scowled. "What's happening isn't funny, Zekk. First I told you to leave, something you didn't even do, then you got yourself arrested as Jag and I were looking for a suitable place for the wedding and then I find out, you're charged with treason." I huffed, "Should've just left in that cell. Let them charge and punish you, even if it wasn't you talking to that villip."  
  
He only shrugged, "I'm not even sure leaving Coruscant is the best solution right now. They might see it as an escape from authority."  
  
My scowl deepened, standing up, "Well, you're not staying in my apartment. You can just forget about that."  
  
Jag returned with the medicine. He looked at me, and I shrugged, taking some cotton balls from him and dabbing them with the medicine. "I'd still like to know how the Vong were able to slip past security. Security's never been laxed before."  
  
I glanced at Jag, "I'd like to know, too." As he started for the door, he winked back at me. I smiled briefly before returning my attention to Zekk...and Syal. She had been quiet the entire time. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
She smiled, "I'm fine. I was just thinking...thinking about the lyrics for some songs at the wedding." She removed herself from her shadowy corner and left the apartment, humming to herself.  
  
~~  
  
Syal walked quietly into her quarters, ordering the computer to lower the lights to a dim as she sat herself in front of her piano and began to play. She played with a couple chords, still humming to herself. She grabbed a holopad and began to scribble down the lyrics.  
  
Soontir shook his head, watching his wife hum to herself and scribble on her Holo pad. When she told him she would be writing a couple songs for the Solo-Fel wedding, he wasn't exactly sure she could do it. She hadn't written or song anything in years. But he knew, she had a good voice. The voice of an angel, he used to say.  
  
She would sing to their sons and daughter when they were babies. Now the boys were older, they probably didn't even remember their mother's beautiful voice. Soontir leaned off the side door and walked towards the piano, sitting beside her. She smiled at him as she wrote down a line and began to work with the melody.  
  
He kissed her cheek, "How did things go today?"  
  
Syal shrugged, turning to him, "Everything was perfect up until Master Skywalker called and told us Zekk was arrested for treason."  
  
"Treason?" he grunted. "Why? What did he do?"  
  
"Apparently, there was a loose hole in security. A Shaper got passed and modeled him/herself after Zekk. Jaina's really angry with him. She had to pick him up, but if it were her choice, he would stay down there. And I wouldn't blame her."  
  
Soontir huffed, "When's the wedding again?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
TBC 


	3. JJ: Guestbook CH23

1 Jaina's Journal_Entry_23  
  
2 "Guestbook"  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
Note: I really want to wrap up Jaina's Journal soon, so in this chapter, I'm going to be skipping around, time-jumps.  
  
Wedge Antilles rested his boots on his desk as he read over the several sims reports. It wasn't like him to work this late, but his office had become his second home. Jag knocked the door, clearing his throat. His Uncle glanced up, putting down the reports and gestured he come . Jag pulled up a chair and sat down, "You know about Zekk's arrest?"  
  
The General bolted up, putting down his legs. "What arrest? When did this happen?"  
  
He shrugged, "This afternoon. Zekk was arrested for breaking and entering into Sticks' quarters, but that's not even the worst part of the charges. Uncle, he's been charged with treason. Spying for the Vong. The station had a video of him talking to a villip."  
  
Wedge nodded, "Leave it to Fey'lya to cause trouble."  
  
"I don't think it's Fey`yla who's behind this. I think it's the Vong themselves. How they were able to penetrate security, I don't know. The captain called the Vong a Shaper, a changeling, but that still doesn't explain how they were able to get passed."  
  
Antilles leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin, "You're right. It doesn't. We have a leak somewhere that much is clear. I'll report this to Gavin, start up an investigation." He smiled, putting down his hand, "On a happier note, how did things go today?"  
  
He shrugged, "We didn't get far; the first guy I took Jaina to ushered us out quicker than a womp rat. Then we were interrupted but Master Skywalker. He's the one that made the call. But I have an idea; the perfect location and I don't think Sticks will have complaints. Yavin 4."  
  
Wedge grinned, "She'll love it."  
  
"Hey, am I interrupting anything? A voice asked.  
  
Both men turned to face Corran. Wedge's jaw almost dropped to the table. Was it possible? He stood up from his desk, hugging his old friend. Corran smiled back, "It's been too long, Wedge."  
  
"What are you doing here? Not, that I'm ungrateful." Wedge turned to Jag and the younger man stood up, "Corran, meet my nephew, Jagged Fel."  
  
Jag nodded back. Corran extended his hand to Jag, "An honor to meet you Jag. You and Jaina set a date yet, booked a place for that matter?"  
  
He shrugged, "Booking won't be a problem. I already have a place in mind." Jag turned to back to his Uncle, "I better go make that call now, make preparations," and he left with a wide grin on his face.  
  
Corran laughed, sitting down, "What was that all about?"  
  
"Just an idea where to hold the ceremony. How have you been? Mirax and the kids with you?"  
  
Horn frowned, "No. They're back on Corellia," He smiled again, "but they'll come up for the wedding. I saw Luke and Mara. Ya know suddenly, I'm noticing a lot's been happening since I left. Jaina's engaged, Mara's pregnant, any other surprises?"  
  
"One more. Zekk was arrested, but he was released. Where he's staying, I don't know but it's certainly not in Jaina's apartment. Jaina, Jag, and Syal had to go down to the station to pick him up and you can bet, Jaina wasn't exactly thrilled."  
  
Corran scratched his chin, "The boy's always been trouble. Luke talk to him yet about his habits?"  
  
"Zekk's just a minor part of the story. He broke into Jaina's quarters, but that's nothing compared to treason." Corran's eyes bolted up. "They think he's a Vong…" he stopped, waving his hand, "It's a complicated story. I'll fill you in later. Right now, I need to go down and talk to Gavin about starting up an investigation."  
  
~~  
  
I grumbled, tossing yet again in my sleep. This is totally unfair. Zekk can't do this to me! I need my beauty sleep. I pushed the covers off me, got dressed and left for the pilot's lounge. Why could he just have left when I told him, no demanded he leave? Men. Well, he never listens. I found Zekk in the pilot's lounge, staring at Coruscant's night sky. I huffed to myself, walking behind him and crossed my arms.  
  
"Zekk, we need to talk."  
  
He didn't even turn to me, which was perfectly fine. "You have to promise me something; at the wedding, you won't say anything when Jag and I have to exchange vows. Or even try to talk to me; you have to keep your distance. I can't risk loosing Jag again."  
  
This time, he turned to me, frowning. His eyes were baggy and swollen. It almost seemed like he was going to faint but judging from his appearance and his emotions, I knew he had been crying. "Zekk, what is it?"  
  
"I've decided; I'm leaving for good. I'm not ever coming back. It's easier I never come back. It will certainly be easier for you and Jag. I don't want to cause trouble, even though I already have, but most of all, I don't wish to cause you pain." He cried.  
  
I scowled, "When did you make this decision?"  
  
He shrugged, looking down, "A while ago. After I left your quarters…I walked around Coruscant, thinking. Thinking about you, about what we used to be and I realized something. I'm chasing a dream, Jaina, that isn't even real. You're completely out of reach to me. I'd pushed you away so many times, it's only natural you'd push back. I'm leaving."  
  
Surprisingly, instead of making some snide remark, I hugged him, crying myself. He laughed and I immediately let go again. I didn't know what say for a time, until I smiled, "Thank you." I bit my lip, looking at him, though he seemed to be someplace else. "Where will you go?"  
  
He shrugged again. "I don't know, but I can't stay here." Zekk stared back at me again, the tears subsiding. "I'll miss you."  
  
I smiled weakly, "As crazy as it might sound, I'll miss you, too."  
  
~~  
  
Luke's eyes blinked open, hearing the chime on the door. It was late, very late and wandered who could possibly want to talk to him at this hour. He glanced at Mara, sleeping peacefully beside him. She didn't seem to be conscious or have felt the extra presence nearby. The Jedi Master stood up, grabbing a robe on the lounge chair, putting on some pants and answered the door.  
  
"Jag, it's late. What is it?" Luke asked, squinting.  
  
He shrugged, frowningly slightly, "I can come back later…" But Luke didn't say anything. "I need to talk to you, Master Skywalker, about Jaina and I. About our wedding."  
  
Luke groaned, ushering him outside, "What about the wedding? You're not getting cold feet, are you?"  
  
"No. It's not that. It's something else. I've decided on a location, but I need to run it by you first." He stated as Luke came to a halt, facing him. "I want the wedding to be on Yavin, in the Jedi Temple."  
  
"Have you talked to Jaina about this?"  
  
Jag nodded, "I haven't. Only Wedge and you, of course." Luke 'hmm'd, scratching his chin as Jag continued. "I just thought, since Jaina practically grew up there, maybe she would want to have her wedding here. And it wouldn't be costly. Nothing expensive."  
  
Luke smiled, "Thinking economically now? I'm sure, wherever the wedding will be, Jaina will be happy."  
  
"I want it to be more."  
  
The Jedi Master sighed, smiling back at him. "I'll run it by Tionne and Kam." Luke nodded, walking back inside his quarters.  
  
~~  
  
A week later  
  
Syal Antilles tapped her foot, tapping her pen as well, as she listened to another woman audition to be her back up. Initially, she wanted to the singing all by herself but after going through a couple chords, that were a bit too high for her voice, she opted to have a couple back up singers. She huffed again, stopping the music on the audio player. The young woman, Twi'lek, froze, blinking her eyes at Syal.  
  
"Thank you for coming in. I'll call you."  
  
The young Twi'lek nodded, walking out of the studio as Wedge and Corran walked inside. Syal hid her face in her arms, grinding her teeth. "Please, if you're here to audition, auditions are finished for today. You'll have to come back tomorrow."  
  
"Auditions, that bad?" Wedge asked, and Syal held up her head. She smiled at her brother and Corran.  
  
"I put out that flyer a week ago. Auditions for back-up singers, female but everyone who's come in, isn't good enough." She cried.  
  
Wedge scratched his chin, "Or maybe they're not good by your standards. Syal, you have to give them a chance."  
  
She nodded, "So, what are the two of you doing down here? How's the investigation going? Found anything new?"  
  
Corran spoke this time. "The Vong have pretty much cleared out. Whoever was here, didn't leave much of a trail to track. Fey`yla's started up an investigation of his own, but nothing serious. He's investigating the leak in security."  
  
Syal frowned, leaning back, "But that's what you're doing."  
  
"Yes. We were. He relieved the Squadron." Wedge replied. "The investigation's dead, Syal. It's not going anywhere. If the Vong's planning something, we probably won't know about it until it's too late." She stood up abruptly, walking around the studio. "Syal, why don't you take a break? You've been working really hard."  
  
She turned back to her brother, grabbing her coat, "Close up for me?" Both men nodded as she disappeared.  
  
~~  
  
"Yavin 4?" I questioned as Jag knelt down before me, with a wide grin on his face. "So what you're telling me is all this talk about looking for a place and you already had a clear idea what you wanted, but didn't bother to tell me?"  
  
He shrugged, "I just thought of it a few days ago. If you think about it, it would be safer. We would be out of the public's eyes; away from politicians and scrutiny. And besides, Fey`yla would probably be very worried to have a lot of Jedi in one place and very close to home."  
  
"Probably." I mused as he frowned slightly.  
  
"You don't seem happy. What is it, Sticks?"  
  
I shied away from him, hugging my middle, "Zekk left…this time permanently. I know I should probably be glad he's gone; he won't be a problem for us anymore but I don't know…Somehow, I feel guilty." I stared back at him, "He was my first love, Jag."  
  
He nodded, smirking partly, "I know he was." I really didn't think he'd put it together, but somewhere along the way, he had. And he didn't seem angry about it. "I knew Zekk was special to you; no one could get under your skin like that if that person didn't mean anything to you and most of the time, it's usually our first loves' that drive us to do crazy things."  
  
I leaned over, kissing his cheek, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, wrapping arms around his neck, "Thank you for understanding. Not many guys understand or even tolerate having an ex- boyfriend around their current fiancée."  
  
Jag smiled, his hands snaking around my back. He leaned down, kissing my nose. "You're my girl, Sticks. As long as you wear that ring on your finger, you're my girl and no one change that. And soon, you'll be my wife."  
  
"Hmm. Mrs. Jaina Fel-Solo. Has a nice ring to it? Do you think it should be hyphenated? What about the kids? Should their last names be Solo or Fel; or maybe if we have a boy, Fel and a girl, Solo. Or we could just…" Before I could ramble on more and more, Jag kissed me.  
  
~~  
  
A Year Later…  
  
I'm getting married in 3 days! Jag and I arrived on Yavin, yesterday afternoon. I haven't been on Yavin for about 3 years now. I used to know the time of day by heart, but that doesn't matter because I will be Mrs. Jaina Solo Fel in 3 days! The wedding itself would be held inside the Temple, in the Grand Auditorium. The left would my side and the right, Jag's side, which included Wedge, of course.  
  
And since I had not been on Yavin 4 for a while, I had to reacquaint myself with the new trainees that had recently been enrolled. There weren't many new young Jedi, but there was this one woman that caught my eye…Aiden Sule. Some people just shined so brightly in the Force; Jag was like when I met him but this woman…  
  
"Master Skywalker --." Aiden asked, upon entering the room walking down the aisle. She's from an unknown planet in the Outer Rim, called Ceruse. She's about the same age as Luke, but she doesn't even look it. She looks like she could be in her thirties; black hair, one blue eye and one gray. In addition to her lightsaber, she carries a makeshift repulsor blaster. Of course, you would never see it. She always had a very stern expression on her face, even if she was in a good mood. And she always wore a black leather jump suit. It wasn't tradition to wear Jedi cloaks in the Temple but still…  
  
"Syal Antilles, Soontir Fel and their children have just arrived."  
  
I smirked, "My future brother-in-laws." I looked back at Aiden, "How many boys were there?"  
  
She shrugged, "Only five." Aiden bowed before leaving abruptly.  
  
Luke and Corran looked at me, shrugging and laughing. "We'll have to teach her to be more emotional." Luke stated as Corran laughed.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Not only that. Teach her how to be human. Hey, I have an idea! Set her up with someone at the wedding?!" They looked at me honestly and I shied away, "I know. I know. I'm overly-excited."  
  
"There's no reason you shouldn't be. Aiden's just --- well, she's had a rough past."  
  
I didn't want to pry, but it did explain why she wore black. Maybe she was still atoning for her sins…Whatever the case, it didn't matter. I only had three last days of being a Bachelorette. That was 72 hours before I would be married to my true love. 72 hours of freedom. Hmm? What to do?  
  
"Jaina Solo." Another stern voice, only this time I knew it wasn't Aiden. I turned to Tenel Ka; I knew she was already in the Temple long before I had arrived. I just needed to make sure everything was set up okay.  
  
I smiled at her, "Hey Tenel." I walked over and hugged her, though she was unemotional as usual. "When did you arrive?"  
  
She shrugged, "Four days ago. My parents will be arriving tomorrow and…" She turned to Luke, "My cousin Xon will attending the wedding also, Master Skywalker."  
  
"That's great!" I chimed, ushering her out of the auditorium so we could talk in private. "So, how are you?"  
  
She glanced me, shrugging, "I am fine."  
  
I bit my lip, fidgeting, "It's just – Jacen will be here tomorrow too with Danni…" She turned away abruptly. "I didn't say it to hurt you, Tenel. I was just wandering."  
  
Tenel turned back to me, "Jacen is a dear friend to me, Jaina. Nothing else. Whatever could have been is long past." Before I could say another word, she left my side.  
  
~~  
  
My shoulders slumped as I walked back to the auditorium and I sat down on one of the available chairs, huffing. I gasped, watching Corran direct several of the trainees on where to place the chairs and my uncle Luke standing back amongst the shadows, watching everything. He nodded, walking over. He smiled at me, grabbing himself a chair. "Getting cold feet?"  
  
"No. It's not that. I'm just worried. I talked to Tenel about Jacen…She seemed cold, angry."  
  
Luke nodded, "She needs time. Speaking of Jacen, have you talked to him, or has he contacted you?"  
  
I shrugged, slouching back, "Not really, which makes me wander. I trust Jacen, but when it comes to the opposite sex, well, HE'S A GUY!"  
  
"I see. Want me call him to make sure he's on his way." Luke mused, as I worriedly nodded yes. He stood up, "Jaina, get some rest. You need it. We don't need you fainting as you exchange vows with Jag."  
  
I huffed, stood up, smiling thanks. "Yeah. Definitely don't want that happening." Luke laughed, as I walked out of the auditorium.  
  
~~  
  
I rubbed my eyes as I walked down the hallway towards my quarters but stopped when I came upon Tenel's quarters. I knew it probably wasn't my place to say anything, but she was my friend and I knew she needed to talk. I gulped, pressing my thumb on the COM. I bit my lip, glancing up and down the hallway before Tenel answered. Yes, Jaina?   
  
"I can come back later, if I'm bothering you but I, uh, I got the feeling you were angry and needed someone to talk to." I mused. I waited awhile, before she actually answered the door. Her eyes were baggy and she was sniffling. "Tenel…" I cried, as she quickly pulled me inside.  
  
She sniffled again as she sat down on her bed, grabbing another tissue. I had never seen her cry before, or show any emotion for that matter. She was always emotionless; always straightforward but never like this… I bit my lip, looking down. "I'm sorry I mentioned his name. I didn't mean to cause you pain."  
  
Tenel only waved her hand, looking up with her baggy eyes, "It wasn't your fault, Jedi Jaina. It's mine. I pushed him away so many times…I left before we could get close…" She trailed off again, crying as I sat down, hugging her. "I've lost him, Jaina! It's all my fault."  
  
I nodded, "No, it isn't. I know I can't speak for him, but I know he holds a special place in his heart for you…"  
  
She nodded defiantly, "Just GO, Jaina. I need to be alone. I'll see you at the wedding, or the afternoon before."  
  
I huffed, stood up from the bed, walking quietly to the door. I glanced one last time at Tenel before leaving her alone.  
  
TBC 


	4. JJ: Welcome to the BachelorBachelorette ...

Jaina's Journa_Entry_24 "Welcome to the Bachelor/Bachelorette Party" By Obi's Girl  
  
Note: This is the last fic before 'The Wedding'  
  
Boy, I wish tomorrow were today. Only another 24 hours until I have to walk down that aisle. It's funny. A year ago I never thought this would happen; I almost lost Jag three times now. The first time I was lucky enough to have a premonition before hand so I could save him. The second time, his x- wing was shot down. The hours he was inside that bacta tank, I blamed myself. It was my plan that almost got him killed and the third time, though it wasn't fatal, he almost left me.  
  
I huffed, plopping down on my dresser chair. I've decided, against my own judgment, if something goes wrong, it's just not meant to be. I know. I don't want to leave Jag at the alter, but if some crisis prevents us from being together, maybe that's the Force's way of saying we're not destined to be together. I rolled my eyes, picking up my brush.  
  
Oh screw the Force! I love Jag and I'm not leaving. I smiled to myself, as some COM'd my door. I shrugged, still combing my hair, "Come in!"  
  
Tenel Ka entered, followed by my Aunt Mara (though I could make out three or more people, anxiously waiting outside). That could mean only one thing: Bachelorette Party. I glanced at Tenel. She was keeping her distance, sheltering herself in the darkness. I switched my gaze to my Aunt Mara. Her pregnancy was becoming more and more obvious. I was almost tempted to reach out, using the Force to see the gender but decided against it. "What is it?" As if I had to ask. I knew.  
  
Mara cleared her throat, "I need to borrow you a moment, to look over the decorations. Just go over small stuff; make sure everything's okay. Your wedding is tomorrow, ya know."  
  
I shrugged, standing up, glancing at Tenel Ka. "I know it is. Sure. Why not? I need a distraction."  
  
~~  
  
Wedge cleared his throat, straightening his flight jacket before he knocked on his nephews' door. Tycho and Gavin stood on his right, while Corran stood opposite them. It took awhile, but eventually, Jag answered the door, rubbing his eyes. Because the light from the hallway blinded hi, he didn't see Tycho, Gavin and Corran. "Uncle? What is it? It's late."  
  
He shrugged, "Jag, you're going to be married tomorrow.."  
  
Before he could continue, Gavin thrust forward, taking Jag's right arm. "Which means tonight, we're going to play Devil's advocate and give you some advice about marriage." Jag only shrugged, grabbing a clean shirt, jacket and pants. But halfway through, he fell over his counter top, snoring. Tycho gritted his teeth as he and Corran ran over, helping him up and dragging him out his room.  
  
Wedge shrugged, slapping his face. "This is NOT going to work."  
  
Quietly, Corran threw him a glare, nodding, "It will work." Wedge shrugged again, following the two.  
  
~~  
  
I watched Tenel Ka, as she followed behind Aunt Mara. I know she didn't want to talk about Jacen, but I knew he was the reason for her emotional turnabout. I put my hand on her shoulder, stopping her in the hallway. She huffed, turning to me, placing her hand on her waist. "Jaina we're going to be late. What is it?"  
  
"We need to talk. This can't wait anymore, Tenel. We need to talk about Jacen."  
  
She rolled her eyes, looking away, "I told you I didn't want to talk about it." She huffed, looking at me again, "but I will talk to you when I'm ready to. That's a promise."  
  
I smiled back, "You know I'll be here." We both looked at Mara as she tapped her foot, impatiently waiting for the both of us. I walked ahead, comforting her. "I know what this is about. There's no need to be secretive."  
  
"Just act surprised, otherwise this whole thing will be for nothing. It was your mother's idea." She growled, ushering us into her room. The lights were off as usual, but I knew that was just protocol. As I ordered the lights, my mother, Mirax and Syal popped out from their hiding places, screaming, "Surprise!"  
  
~~  
  
By the time, Jag, Wedge, Tycho and Corran arrived at their destination, Jag was fully awake, well, partially anyway. Wedge glanced back at his nephew. Jag seemed to be somewhere else, probably thinking about the next day and the rest of his life with me. He smiled, stopping in front of the door. As Tycho and Corran stood off to the side, Wedge thumbed the COM and the door swooshed open.  
  
The room was dark as the four of them entered, but once they were in the main room, the lights switched on and Han, Jacen, Luke...and even Valis jumped out, yelling surprise. Immediately, Jag bolted up, fully awake and aware of his surroundings. He even smiled as Han and Jacen approached him. Jag then turned to Valis, the co-pilot he appointed to me and his supposed friend, who was also a good liar, "It's good to see you, bro. Where have you been?" Jag asked.  
  
Valis shrugged, "After I heard you and Lieutenant Solo were engaged, I rushed back from Chiss. Your father recalled everyone who was stationed on Coruscant, to re-group, give mission report. I told him since you were engaged, it would be better that I go in your place, so you could stay with your fiancée."  
  
"Thanks, Valis." Jag managed, turning to Jacen, Han and Luke. "Where's Anakin? Isn't he one of the Solo men?"  
  
Han laughed, scratching his chin, "Anakin's still too young to be attend a Bachelor party; still too young to have a girlfriend, too." Jacen nodded, and Han rolled his eyes, extending his hand to Jag, "Welcome to the family, Jag!"  
  
Jag looked at him suspiciously before taking his hand, but Han pulled him into a hug. Jag looked worriedly at Jacen as the boy pried him off the Colonel. Han smiled, patting his shoulder, "I'm just warning you right now, kid. You know if you ever do anything to hurt Jaina, I'll kill you. Well, before I order her brother's to, anyway."  
  
"Well, that's reassuring. I'll be sure to remember that.dad." He stammered, still shaking Han's hand.  
  
~~  
  
I smiled over at Tenel Ka, as Mara handed me a drink from the bar. Tenel Ka, as usual was quiet and stoic but since my wedding was tomorrow and she would most likely bump into Jacen again, I knew she had to be thinking about him. "Did you have a part in any of this?" I asked, biting my lip.  
  
She shrugged, turned to me and rolled her eyes, "Not really. Bachelorette Parties are not customary on Hapes; they're uncivilized. They have the tendency to get out of hand."  
  
I raised my eyebrow. I knew exactly what she was talking about but I didn't want to say anything. I laughed, watching my mom and aunt Mara talk. I 'hmmd' looking back at Tenel Ka, whom was looking at the various family photos on the mantle. Earlier, I told Tenel if she ever wanted or needed to talk, I would be here and that I wouldn't force her. But her silent reverie gave me this strong feeling she needed to talk, or maybe that was me being overly concerned.  
  
The problem with Tenel Ka is that sometimes, no, most of the time she doesn't freely express herself the way Anakin, Jacen or I would. She keeps to herself, even her tightly locked emotions. The only time I saw her let her emotions run free was in her quarters. But even then, she wasn't ready to talk. Now, I didn't know what she was feeling or thinking --- and it was driving me crazy. Even if she wasn't ready to talk to me, I couldn't just leave her alone.  
  
This couldn't wait any longer. I bit my lip, standing next to Tenel Ka, looking down at the frame in her hands. It was of Jacen, of course, so I knew she had to have been thinking about him. That was it! I tried smiling at her, but she didn't seem to notice or maybe she did, she just didn't acknowledge my presence. Finally, she turned to me and gestured we go into the next room. I nodded, following her.  
  
~~  
  
I bit my lip again as I closed the door behind us, glancing again at Tenel Ka. For the first time, I noticed that instead of wearing the Dathomerian skins I was used to growing up, she was wearing a simple loosely fit sundress. Her hair which was usually confounded with braids were replaced her loose curls, framing her face and a jeweled headband. Tenel Ka, like me, wasn't used to wearing dresses for formal matters but somehow, she managed. Well, on the outside anyway. "I'm sorry for bothering you," I mumbled, "Look, I'm sorry if I pushed you before to talk about Jacen. I didn't mean to; I was just concerned."  
  
Tenel Ka turned to me and for the first time, I saw the true pain behind her eyes. "I've loved Jacen for as long as I can remember; even when I did not know the feeling myself. I knew I loved him," she paused, "I won't lie to you, Jaina. Jacen has always been a part of me, as I am sure he has felt the same way about me at some point." A smile curled her lips, remembering the brief time Jacen was there to make her laugh, as well as the many times she imagined herself in his arms.  
  
I shrugged, interrupting her reverie, "I know about the special bond between you two. But just because Jacen has found someone else doesn't mean you can't still be good friends."  
  
Tenel nodded, her smile fading, "He's changed; things are not like that anymore, Jaina." She shifted her weight, "Your brother is in love, Jaina, but it's not with me. I respect Jacen; I will not destroy his happiness. It would not be fair to him, or Danni Quee."  
  
I nodded defiantly, almost yelling, "But you still love him! You can't just let him go."  
  
Tenel Ka was silent a moment before replying in a monotone and emotionless voice, "I heard Zekk followed you to Coruscant to win you back." Without moving, her cold eyes slowly met mine, "How did you react when he revealed his intentions towards you?"  
  
I laughed, brushing away my bangs, "Zekk's return is not the issue.He's irrational and dumb. I told him if he shows up tomorrow I'd kill him. And you know I'm not kidding about that."  
  
"Fact." Tenel reasoned, "His return affected you, but you didn't allow his presence to sabotage your relationship with Colonel Jagged Fel." Regretfully, I nodded in agreement as Tenel Ka raised her chin, as if to prove something and she did. "Then I will do the same." She paused again, rolling her eyes, "but for your sake, I will talk to Jacen when time permits, but I WILL not force my feelings on him. He deserves his happiness."  
  
"And what about your happiness?" I questioned, crossing my arms.  
  
Tenel Ka was silent again as she started for the door, then stopped, "After the wedding, I'm leaving. I will be returning to Hapes to be with my father and mother. They both need me."  
  
Before I could protest, she left. I rolled my eyes again, falling back on the bed. Tenel Ka still loved my brother, but she wasn't going to say anything about it; not until it was the right time. Well, things can't get any worse.  
  
"Honey, it's time for presents!" mom called from the main room. Oh, I was wrong. It just got worse. I jumped up from the bed, leaving the small bedroom. Mirax, Mara, my mom and Syal were situated around the couch; Tenel Ka hovering behind Mara in the darkness. I wanted to talk to Tenel some more, but I knew it would have to wait until later. Maybe sometime during the reception tomorrow. I smiled, sitting behind the table as Mirax handed a gift to my mom, before finally giving it to me.  
  
Mirax smiled, clasping his fingers together, "I know we're not exactly family, Jaina, but pretty soon, there's gonna be a lot more Corellian blood in your family."  
  
I smiled at her, continuing to unwrap. As I folded the edges of the wrapping paper, I removed the top of the box to reveal lace.and more lace. Oh Sithspawn! This wasn't.I nodded, glancing again at Mirax, "Thanks Mirax."  
  
"Oh c'mon girl, let's see!" Mirax urged as I removed the top of the box completely, removing the lingerie. It was actually quite beautiful and sexy. Syal and my mom only rolled their eyes; the two of them were so conservative, quite the opposite compared to my aunt Mara and Mirax. The two of them always seemed to have a wild side, especially Mara.  
  
"Thanks again, Mirax. It's beautiful." I mumbled, quickly putting the box away. And since we're all woman here, I can pretty much guess what's going to happen next.  
  
~~  
  
I huffed, putting down another unwrapped gift, glancing at the chrono at the same time. It didn't take long to go through everything. Nobody brought anything big. I moaned, rolling my shoulders, glancing at mom and Syal. The two women were talking quietly with one another. Syal leaned over, whispering something to her. Leia nodded, smiling in agreement. Syal stood up, walking through the mass of paper and boxes, kneeling down next to me. "Um - Jaina, I know I'm already giving you a wedding present, a big one tomorrow but I want you to have this." she started, removing a small black box from her dress.  
  
I smiled, taking the box in my hand and opened it. It was small silver ring, two small purple flower diamonds on the sides and in the middle, a white crystal. Syal smiled, turning the ring so the inside faced me. There was some writing on the inside, but it was in old Corellian script. "It's a small poem, written in Corellian script about finding true love." She whispered.  
  
"Syal, this is beautiful but it's too much.I can't accept this." I cried, still admiring the ring.  
  
"I made it. Finding the right alloy wasn't a problem, as much as getting the poem right in Corellian. And finding the right jewels." She sighed, looking at me again, "Jaina, it would mean so much to me if you accepted this ring." She smiled, pausing again, "A long time ago, I decided if Jag ever got engaged I would make his bride a ring and give it to her. I never knew who the love of his life would be, but I still made it, hoping one day I would be able to give it to her. I'm giving this ring to you, Jaina because it was meant for you."  
  
Oh, I just love this woman! Syal by far is the most sweetest, caring and loving woman I have ever known, and she's going to be my mother-in-law. I honestly wanted to grab her in a big hug, and never let go. I sniffed again, taking the ring and sliding it onto my finger, right on top of the one Jag gave me. I cried, tightly hugging Syal as I spotted Mirax and Mara talking in the corner. Mirax had a big grin on her face, as Mara only rolled her eyes. I huffed, letting go of Syal as Mirax walked away from Mara and stood before the front door.  
  
It was time. Mirax cleared her throat, posing in front of the door, "Ahem, may I have everyone's attention, please? Thank you. Some would like to think the evening is finished and everything is over, but there's more. So much more a girl could do to liven up the party. 'Cause honey, it needs it!" she cried, as a tall dark haired man burst into the room, dressed in an NRI suit.  
  
I huffed, rolling my eyes, stood abruptly and walked discreetly towards Mirax. "Mirax, no offense or anything, but I think I'm going to turn in. I have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"But Jaina, this guy gets paid by the hour! You have to stay. Look, he'll only stay for a little bit then he's gone. Promise." Mirax smiled, then frowned, drooping her shoulders, "You really want him gone?"  
  
"Yes, I do." I retorted, glancing again at him, "Gone now preferably. But the evening was still wonderful and I love all my presents.there's no reason to ruin the evening for this sort of thing."  
  
Mirax groaned, nodding to the young man and gesturing he stand by her. He frowned, looking at me, "You're a brave woman, Lieutenant Solo. Colonel Fel is lucky to have you."  
  
I smiled, and then frowned, suddenly recognizing the stripper's voice. No, it couldn't be! But before I could ask, he was gone. Zekk! Oh Sithspit! He was the male stripper.. No, he couldn't, would he? I nodded, glancing at Mirax then back at my mom, Mara, Syal and Tenel Ka. Tenel's face was impassive but I had the feeling she was proud I denied the stripper. Mom and Mara felt the same way - mom who looked like she was about to break down and cry. Syal nodded, clearing her throat, "I guess that concludes the evening. Jaina, need any help with the presents?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. Um, I'm going to turn in now. Can you guys bring them back to my apartment and clean up here?" I asked, grabbing my things. Syal nodded, as mom and Mara began to collect boxes and boxes or presents.  
  
Well, one crisis averted.now, I just have a couple more hours until I have to wake up and get ready for my wedding..  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	5. JJ: The Wedding CH25

Jaina's Journal_Entry #25 "The Wedding"  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
Disclaimer: Fallin' is by Alicia Keys. Sorry, it took so long to get here, but believe me, you all will not be disappointed. The reason why it is so long is because there is much I have to cover before jumping ahead 25 years later, where you guys meets Ana & Owen, Jaina & Jag's children.  
  
I really don't know if I'll write a 'Honeymoon' fic, a bonus fic if you will. The thing is, I haven't written a lemon in a very, very long time. Even reading a lemon doesn't have that effect on me anymore. Anyway, if I do, I'll try my best. Or maybe if I can't, I ask someone else to write it.  
  
I almost don't want to part with this fic - it's my baby, but I know you all are looking forward to reading it, again, again and again! 'Cause I know you will. Enjoy. ~~  
  
I brushed aside some strands of hair, as dad and mom watched from the back. They had arrived few days ago, they were held up on Coruscant. After dealing with loose strands, I turned to both of them, smiling. Mom nodded, crying, "Honey, you look for beautiful!"  
  
"Your mother's right, Jaina. But more so. Are you ready?" he asked, extending his arm to me.  
  
I cleared my throat, "I am, but I wanted to talk to you guys a little bit. I, uh - I wanted to thank you both for supporting Jag and me. Most parents would argue and say we're too young to be married, but I know this is right. I love him; I wouldn't give up Jag for anything." I walked towards dad, leaned over and kissed his cheek, then hugged mom.  
  
Leia nodded, crying herself, "You better not cry, Jaina. That make-up took hours to work on. It's going to be Sith to reapply." I glanced at dad, taking his arm, mom standing opposite as we left the small room, walking toward my destiny.  
  
~~  
  
I remember hanging around the halls days before, watching everyone work to make everything perfect. I closed my eyes briefly, remembering my first impression of Jag.  
  
~~ That he was handsome there was no disputing, and the cockiness, which was backed by fantastic skill as a pilot, had its charm. She admired the way he'd stood up to the New Republic politicians - most of whom disgusted her because of the way they treated her mother. Even the Imperial formality was attractive in a quaint sort of way.  
  
I wonder if my mother saw my father that same way?  
  
The second that thought occurred to her she pulled her hand back from Fel's shoulder abruptly. Oh no, I am not going to let myself fall for some guy who thinks grim is the normal state of being. Not the time or place to even be thinking about it. ~~  
  
My mind flashed forward. I was standing in a room, my hand over my growing tummy. I seemed to be in deep thought about something, when a pair of arms snaked themselves around me. I turned briefly, smiling back at Jag, as we stood, watching the night. He kissed my left cheek, whispering, "Deep thoughts?"  
  
"Nothing bad. Just thinking about names; we do have to think about names, ya know. Care to add to the list?" I joked, as he snuggled closer. I laughed, my eyes watching the stars above. ~~  
  
~~I smiled, looking even further into the future. The eldest, a girl with dark brown hair, maybe around the age of twelve or fourteen, practicing with a lightsaber, while a blaster pistol rested in a holster on her right hip. She seemed to have an attitude; much like me and on the opposite side of the room was a boy in slacks and flight jacket, holding a pistol. The boy smiled, aiming his blaster once again at her lightsaber. She smiled, blocking it, waving her sabre defensively. She was cocky, with maybe a little ego but not too much.  
  
"Is that the best you can do, Owen Fel?" she teased, sneering at her younger brother.  
  
Owen growled, nodding as he turned about, shooting again. "Relax Ana, I'm just getting started!" ~~  
  
I opened my eyes again. Everyone was staring back at me, thinking I had cold feet. I stared straight ahead at Jag, fidgeting. Valis was standing right next him. I shrugged, walking down the aisle with dad until I reached Jag. Dad let go of my arm and kissed my cheek before sitting down next to mom, my Uncle Luke and Mara. I stood next to Jag, as we both faced the officiator.  
  
The old man smiled, facing the crowd, "Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel came together in the midst of a horrible crisis. But war was the farthest thing from their minds because all that mattered was their love for each other. There were times they almost lost one another, but they were able to fight the barriers that kept them apart and today, the bond they share will be forever." He turned to me, "Before today, the both of you were asked to write your own vows. Who would like to go first?"  
  
Jag raised his hand, turning to me, "It took fate and true love to bring the human part me to the surface. I was stoic all the time, and I assumed, since you were a Jedi, you were the same way. But I was wrong; I was so wrong. When I came to Coruscant and had a look at the roster for the Squadron, I saw your profile. You were a challenge. A Jedi Knight, excellent pilot. There was no way I couldn't refuse. That's the thing I'm trying to tell you. I can never deny you. You've already become a part of me. We're a part of each other." He paused, taking my hand and placing it on his heart, smiling, "You're here."  
  
I smiled at Jag, but frowned momentarily as I recognized Zekk's form in the shadows. For a moment, I thought he was going to do something but he only nodded, smiling at me to go on. I smiled back at him, mouthing, "Thank you." He only nodded, hiding himself again amongst the shadows. Always living in the shadows of darkness.  
  
I turned to Jag, taking his hands into mine, smiling, "Jag, I stand before you today, wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. Before you, I basically gave up on love. It always ended badly. But now I know, all that I went through over the years was preparing me for this." I raised his hands and kissed them, "I almost lost you three times - two times to death, and a third because.because my past caught up with me and didn't want us to be. But we are meant to be. Life and love is a turbulent thing. I love you. I didn't realize at first that's what this feeling was, but eventually, as we spent more and more time together - I knew. I know, we're meant to be, Jag." Tenel Ka stepped forward, handing me the ring as I slipped it onto his finger, "Accept this gift, as you have accepted my love into your heart."  
  
The officiator cleared his throat, gesturing to Syal. The woman stood up, walking to the microphone set up next to the piano. It seemed as if Syal's fingers never touched the piano as she begun to hum, eventually followed by song. She looked up briefly, smiling at Jag and I. "I honestly did not expect Jag to be engaged when I originally came here. I had been away from the Republic for a long time. My brother never got to know me, and I never really knew him. When Jag, his brothers and sister were younger, before they went to bed every night, I would always sing to them. It was the best way to get them to sleep, especially if they were acting up." Syal's eyes wandered to Jag and I, smiling, "This is my wedding present to you. I hope you enjoy it."  
  
Syal smiled, closing her eyes as he fingers wandered about the keys, "I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you. Sometimes I love ya; sometimes you make me blue. Sometimes I feel good; at times I feel used. I'll be your darlin' makes me so confused."  
  
She began to sway back and forth, as her fingers directed themselves to the next key, "I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you. I never loved someone the way that I love you." She paused briefly, crying, "Oh, oh, I never felt this way. How do you give me so much pleasure and cause me so much pain. Just when I think I've taken more than would a fool I start fallin' back in love with you."  
  
Three girls from the crowd approached the piano, standing behind three microphones. Syal smiled, as she continued to play and the girls sang, "I keep on Fallin' in and out of love with you. I never loved someone the way that I love you. Oh baby, I, I, I, I'm fallin' I, I, I, I'm fallin' Fall --- I keep on Fallin' n and out of love with you. I never loved someone the way that I love you."  
  
Slowly, the girls quieted down as Syal took up the song again, humming lightly, "I'm fallin' in and out of love with you. I never loved someone the way that I love you. I'm fallin' in and out of love with you I never loved someone the way that I love you."  
  
"What?" Syal cried, smiling and nodding back to the officiator. He cleared his throat, smiling broadly as Jag and I turned back to him, "You are now bonded till death. You may kiss the bride."  
  
~~  
  
I stared at Zekk from afar as I leaned against Jag's arm. Earlier, I had told him if he showed up at the wedding, even if he didn't say anything, I would kill him. But now he's here - I'm glad he came. When he left Yavin 4, I never had the chance to really say goodbye to him. He was my first love. I remember crying night after night in my bed. Sometimes, even if I weren't crying, I would toy with my lightsaber or work on some mechanical problem; anything to pass the time. I kissed Jag's cheek before leaning off his arm, walking towards Zekk's dark form.  
  
When he saw me, he rolled his eyes, hoping I wouldn't kill him but I only smiled, clasping my hands behind my back, "I'm not here to kill you Zekk, but thank you." He looked at me honestly; probably using the Force to see if I was sincere. "I wanted to thank you for not saying anything.I know it must have been hard to watch me marry someone else."  
  
Zekk nodded, smiling partly, "It wouldn't have been fair to you, Jaina. You deserve happiness. Especially now. War can be very depressing." He paused, clearing his throat, "Congratulations, and tell.Tell Jag, he's a lucky man."  
  
I smiled, trying not to cry, "He's not the lucky one; I am. Thank you for understanding, but I'll tell him you said that."  
  
Zekk glanced around before he leaned over and kissed my cheek, pulling me into a hug, "I'll love you forever, Jaina, know that; even if I can't be with you." I smiled, letting go of Zekk as Jag walked over, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck, glaring at Zekk.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about Jag. Zekk's not bothering me. I was just telling him thanks for not saying anything," I replied, mouthing 'thank you' to Zekk again, causing him to smile. "Oh and Zekk also said you're a lucky man, but I argued that I'm the lucky one to not have lost you."  
  
Jag nodded, musing, "I think we're both lucky." He glanced up at Zekk, letting go of me, extending his hand to him. My eyes wandered to Zekk, hoping he would accept Jag's hand. If he didn't, he knew it would not only be disrespectful to Jag but hurt me as well, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Zekk nodded, reading my thoughts and took Jag's hand, shaking it.  
  
I smiled, leaned over and kissed Zekk's cheek again before he let go; his features stone as they were before, "You better take care of her Fel, otherwise, I'll come after you."  
  
Jag's eyebrow's furrowed, looking at me, unsure how to take the statement, even though they just shook hands. But I only smiled, taking Jag's arm, "He will, 'cause if he doesn't, he won't only have to deal with you, but me as well. I can have a mean temper if provoked. Zekk even knows that."  
  
~~  
  
Mara smiled, watching Jag, Zekk and I talk - well, she smiled mostly because I wasn't yelling at Zekk and also at the fact that I didn't have my lightsaber anywhere on me. I could have packed my lightsaber but it would have been too obvious and I didn't want it to look like I was desperate or crazy. Mara laughed, leaning in Luke's shoulder, her eyes still watching me. Luke, sensing her calmed emotions, kissed his wife's forehead, "You're at peace, relaxed. Anything wrong?" He joked.  
  
She shrugged, "Nothing's ---." Before she could reply, Mara dropped to the floor, panting as Luke rushed to her side. I jumped, nearly jerking Jag and pulled him over towards my aunt. Before Mara fell, I kept my emotions open, feeling everyone around me. I pushed away my veil, kneeling on Mara's side, taking her hand. "Aunt Mara, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"The baby. The baby's coming!" she shrieked. I gulped, glancing at Luke, then at Jag and a concerned Zekk. I really hadn't expected this. Maybe Jacen and Tenel Ka talking and then, end up fighting, but my aunt Mara going into labor - definitely not this. Not now, anyway. Oh Sithspawn! Luke moved to her side, helping his wife off the floor as Jag cleared the way for both of them.  
  
Over her shoulder, Mara cried, "Go on with the reception, don't worry about me! Keep on ---," Again, before she could complete her sentence, Mara screamed. I groaned, turning to Jag and Zekk. Jag was concerned, but Zekk was laughing, or at least trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
I shrugged, pushing my veil aside, "Well, you heard the woman - let's finish up the reception the meet with Uncle Luke. And try to have fun." Jag nodded, still stiff as spawn but Zekk, on other hand, moved to the refreshment table to grab some hors d'oeuvre.  
  
~~  
  
I huffed, rolling my shoulders back and forth, trying to set myself at ease. Zekk almost ruined my wedding.. Mara's going into labor.Tenel Ka is still in love with my brother, who currently only has eyes for Danni Quee.Oh, Tenel Ka! I meant to talk to her before. Sithspawn, I hope she hasn't left yet. She said after the wedding, she would be promptly returning to Hapes. I peeked over the crowd, hopeful to see her somewhere. When I didn't see her, I dropped back down to my toes, reaching out with the Force.  
  
Faintly, I saw her in one corner of the room, focusing on something or someone on the opposite side. I reached further and found the person she was looking at was exactly who I was thinking about, my brother. Danni was on Jacen's arm; she looked really comfy there, smiling and saying hello to people she met. Judging from the way she felt, she hadn't personally met Tenel Ka. Of course that seemed odd because I would have thought that Jacen would have introduced them to each other by now. Well, I'll just have to do that for him.  
  
I smiled to myself, bound for Tenel Ka but felt Jag's arm snake around my waist, holding me back. I smiled back at him, "Um honey, let me go."  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked through his teeth, glancing in my brother's direction and realized what I was going to do. "Jaina, you need to let them work this out for themselves. You can't interfere."  
  
I frowned, twirling to face Jag, "I know, but Tenel Ka is my friend and Jacen is my brother.. Look, trust me, they belong together. I've known them longer. I know."  
  
"I'll make a deal with you - I'll talk to Jacen; you take Tenel Ka." Jag mused. I smiled, bound to believe him but I knew he was just playing around. At least I think he was.  
  
"You're serious?  
  
Jag looked at me honestly and I backed down, glancing again at Tenel Ka. She was gone. Oh no! She can't leave now. She and Jacen need to talk. I scanned the area for her, biting my lip. Thankfully, I spotted a redheaded girl standing in front of Jacen and Danni, smiling and introducing herself. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Jacen leaned down and hugged Tenel Ka. The Princess smiled, holding onto him as if it was the last time she would ever hold him. Finally, she let go, smiling at Danni. She was about to leave again, but Jacen caught her arm. Jacen turned to Danni, asking him if he could speak with Tenel alone and the two left.  
  
I smiled. I knew they weren't going to be making out or anything; Jacen was crazy about Danni, but at least they were talking to each other. I shrugged, turning back to Jag. He shrugged, offering his arm, leading me onto the dance floor. As everyone cleared the floor for us, I leaned over to Jag, whispering to him, "Everything's fine. They're talking."  
  
"Happy now, honey?" he asked through his teeth.  
  
I nodded, resting my arms around his neck, "Very. Now, let's have some fun."  
  
~~  
  
Tenel Ka bit her lip as she sat next to Jacen outside the hall. Her entire life, the Princess never had to deal with her feelings - she always kept them buried and safe. She hadn't wanted to talk to Jacen; it was too soon, but he noticed her standing alone and gestured she come over. She couldn't refuse him; she could never refuse him. Jacen had been her love for so long, when she met him again and hugged him; she wanted to hold onto him forever. But then again, Danni might have become a little bit suspicious and jealous, or was she the jealous type?  
  
He smiled at her, scratching his head, "How are you?"  
  
Tenel shrugged, conversation had never really been her strong suit. Jacen smiled, "I talked to Jaina earlier." Tenel Ka's head bolted up, listening attentively, "She said after the wedding, you would be leaving." Jacen frowned, looking at his former love, "I didn't say anything in front of her, but is it because I'm here?"  
  
"I would be lying if I said 'no'. Yes, it is because of you. I just can't stand to be here, especially if I'm not the one --- there's no need to complicate things, Jacen. You're happy with Danni; I told Jaina this. She knows how I feel and where I stand."  
  
Jacen nodded, crossing his arms, "Where do you stand?"  
  
"I don't need to answer that. You know." She retorted, looking away but faced him again, "You were my first love, Jacen. We were friends; we were close - there was a time where we could have been more, so much more but that time is passed. You know this."  
  
"I do, but it doesn't mean we can't be friends anymore. We've been friends for a long time." he started but Tenel Ka looked away again, "You have always been special to me, Tenel. When we were younger, there was no question in my mind that I loved you, but the circumstances - it just wasn't really possible."  
  
She shrugged, almost snarling, "Nothing is impossible, Jacen, or certain."  
  
"You were, and still are a Princess. Your family would never permit us to be together because I don't have any royal blood in me."  
  
Tele Ka crossed her arms, rolling her eyes, "My mother didn't have royal blood in her and we all know how that turned out!"  
  
"True --- Look, you have your life on a high pedestal. Me, I'm all the way on the bottom of that pedestal.I will always love you Tenel, but, you have your duty and I have mine." Jacen concluded. He huffed, looking back the ballroom doors, then glanced back at Tenel Ka. "You coming?"  
  
She shrugged, glaring at him again, "No, you ahead. I just need to be alone right now." Jacen nodded, walking back inside.  
  
~~  
  
I frowned, my mind, rushing back to aunt Mara, collapsing. For a girl who's supposed to be happy and full of bliss on her wedding day, I'm a wreck! First, Tenel Ka and my brother and now, Aunt Mara is having her baby! Jag smiled hopefully, holding me closer, "Thinking about your aunt?"  
  
I nodded, "Believe me, if none of this was happening, I would love to stay here."  
  
Jag nodded, bending down and kissing my forehead, "I know, baby. A couple more songs then we'll go down and see her." I smiled, resting my head on Jag's shoulder as both swayed to the music.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zekk, watching us. Even now, I still couldn't believe he actually came to the wedding. Originally, I told him if he even showed up, I would kill him. I couldn't risk loosing Jag again and seeing Zekk there.I thought he was going to do something horrible. Cry out my name or say that he still loves me, or worse, kill Jag. Instead, he just stood there and smiled, offering me to Jag.  
  
Maybe, I was wrong about Zekk.  
  
I smiled, hugging Jag, then suddenly frowned when Syal spoke excitedly to Wedge. Wedge almost shrieked, then turned tapping Leia on the shoulder, whispering the same thing Syal told him. Leia groaned, turning to Han and telling him the same thing. Syal, Wedge, Han and Leia turned, sneaking inconspicuously away from the circle, leaving the ballroom. I moaned, glancing at Jag. He had seen the whole thing but wasn't exactly to make of it. I kissed his cheek, pulling his hand, walking after them.  
  
~~  
  
Mara moaned, holding Luke's hand. The two of them were so hopeful after months of waiting, but at the last minute, the unthinkable happened. The baby was born, but he was a stillborn. Mara sat in her bed, crying for hours, cursing the Force. She and Luke had wanted a child for so long. It was a 'he', Tionne had said but nothing more, leaving them alone.  
  
"It wasn't right, Luke." Mara growled, clenching her fist, "Nothing had gone wrong before.I had regular check-ups."  
  
Luke frowned, "I can vouch for that.maybe it wasn't meant to be."  
  
"So many people had so much hope in this child, Luke. All the Jedi believed it, all your family." Mara mused, looking away and crying again as Leia, Han, Wedge and Syal poked their heads in. Luke smiled at them briefly. Leia came in first, hugging her brother then leaned over, hugging Mara lightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Luke, Mara. I know how much you two were looking forward to having a baby girl or boy." Leia cried, as Han stood beside her.  
  
Luke nodded, "Boy, actually, or would have been." He paused, looking at Wedge, "Are Jaina and Jag still at the reception?"  
  
"They are, hopefully they are. I take it you don't want to tell them their little cousin is dead?" Wedge replied, as Luke nodded yes, but a voice cleared behind them and all four turned, facing Jag and I. I stood there speechless, my brown eyes glazed. Jag was in the same state, not really sure what to say. Today was supposed to be my wedding day, but now it was also a day of mourning because I had lost a cousin, Jag and I will never know.  
  
Finally, after a time, I shifted my gaze, looking at my Uncle's Luke's face. It was clear he had done some crying as well, but not as much as Mara. Her eyes were baggy and her face swollen. I let go of Jag's hand, walking forward, stumbling almost, and falling over my large wedding dress. I stared at Luke before hugging him, crying emphatically, dropping to the floor as he held me.  
  
~~  
  
Hours passed as I sat alone in the temporary quarters Jag and I found. My large wedding dress was in the closet, and I was dressed in my regular clothes. I didn't want to leave Luke and Mara, I wanted to stay with them and grieve but Jag convinced me I needed time to myself.  
  
A little boy lost...to all of us. Earlier, I was so excited about having a little cousin to baby-sit; I know Jag would have felt the same way.it was just so unfair! The Vong had destroyed our cities, enslaved various worlds and now, they had taken away my little cousin. Those aliens were the reason for Mara's sickness. The fact that she survived for so long should have said something, but it didn't.  
  
Jag cleared his throat, standing in the doorway, carrying two mugs. I smiled at him as he entered, kneeled down next to me, setting the other mug on the table. "Hot chocolate. I don't know if it will help."  
  
I smiled, kissing his forehead. "Thanks. Hot chocolate is a good way to soothe the soul."  
  
He fidgeted, whispering, "Do you want to talk about, or is it too soon to talk about?" Referring to the unknown baby Skywalker.  
  
I nodded, "I don't think it even matters. The news of his death will be all over the HoloNet by tomorrow, right next to our almost joyous wedding." I laughed slightly, "Ya know Zekk I could handle if he decided to burst out and tell me he still loved me, but this.is so wrong, Jag."  
  
Jag smiled, rubbing my hand, "I know it's wrong. It's not fair to you, Mara and Luke. They deserved this child."  
  
"The good news, Mara can still have children. But I don't think she's gonna want.it's too soon, right?"  
  
"I guess," he paused, "but I can't really say that." I turned, crying slightly as Jag continued, "My mom had a miscarriage once. It was long time ago before me; my brothers and sister were born. It was a boy, too. Black hair and black eyes. According to my mother, he looked really peaceful and that comforted her."  
  
I smiled, kissing his cheek, "I'm sorry Jag. I didn't know."  
  
"My mom only told me that story later on, after I lost Davin and Cherith. She told it to comfort me, but it only made me feel worse because I could have had a baby brother, but I didn't." Jag sympathized. "In a way, I know what you're going through."  
  
I kissed his cheek again, leaning against him, "What about tomorrow? How are we going to enjoy our honeymoon? Should be happy to be married, or feel sad?"  
  
"Both." Jag replied, shrugging, "There's no in-between, Jaina. I wish there was but there isn't."  
  
I nodded, as he held me, sobbing into his shirt.  
  
TBC 


	6. Thank You Message!

Thank you!  
  
I want to thank everyone for r&r Jaina's Journal. Before I wrote JJ, there weren't a lot of Jaina/Jag fics out there or any sites that I know of. In fact, there weren't any on ff.n! And I just couldn't stand the fact that after Dark Tide II, Jag was not featured in any of the following books. But has returned in Dark Journey, Rebel Stand & Rebel Dream). I also want to thank my beta-reader, Xaverii Jade. Without you, Jaina's Journal, though it still would be a success, it would not have developed into the saga it is. Thank you for listening to my ideas and taking the time to read over the entries and give me feedback.  
  
Anyway, this is not the end of the series. There's still the children of Jag/Jaina - Ana & Owen Solo.  
  
In "The Wedding" you had a small sneak preview of the children of Jag/Jaina - Ana & Owen. First Impressions starts maybe 20-25 years after the Vong war. The Republic kicked butt; the Vong are no more. The Republic has been rebuilt. Ana is Jaina and Jag's oldest daughter. She is very powerful in the Force, more powerful than her younger brother, Owen, but doesn't wish to train as a Jedi; Owen is already training as a Jedi. But she does change her mind later.  
  
Oh yeah, and in my universe Anakin NEVER died!  
  
Other characters include:  
  
Astra Sule - Daughter of Aiden Sule & Xon of Astrus; royalty; Luke's Goddaughter. Astra & Ana are best friends; she's known Ana & Owen since she was born. Owen's 1st crush was on Astra, a history that later comes into play.  
  
Aiden Sule - mother of Astra Sule, ruler of Astrus, a planet in the Unknown Region. Jedi Knight and Queen Mother; former student of Luke Skywalker. Once turned to the Dark side but came back with the help of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi and her family.  
  
Coryn Wylie (not in this fic; comes in later) - daughter of Jedi Master Layla Way-lin; her father's name was Wylie. He was a Senator from Naboo in his late twenties and swept Coryn's mother off her feet. Coryn later became a Historian on Naboo, very good in Geo-Science, though it wasn't her field. Coryn never knew of her Jedi heritage until Ana Solo came to Naboo...  
  
Layla Way-lin (aka Kuzan-Wylie) - Coryn's mother. A Jedi Master during the Old Order, she was a close friend of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. After she was married to Rowan Wylie, a senator from Naboo, Qui-Gon realized his hidden feelings for Layla. But these feelings were never actually realized until after Qui-Gon's death on Naboo, several years later.  
  
Kailin Sun - Ana's second and permanent love interest. Son of a Jedi Padawan; Kay was always the good child, unlike his older brother Dray, who was always dark and an enigma.  
  
Dray Sun - Kailin's older brother; he's considerably 'darker' than Kailin b/c he knows about their family history and its connection to the Jedi. He doesn't really like or approve of it, but supports his younger brother's decision to train as a Jedi. Dray's mother was seduced a by a Jedi Knight; thus Dray and Kailin were the result. Later, their father committed suicide after he was forced to leave their mother.  
  
Sera Fey`lina - Coryn's "sister"; actually she's Layla's apprentice. After Coryn was born, she and Sera were raised as sisters. She was romantically involved with a young Obi-Wan Kenobi for a time, but he broke up with her because of a promise to his fallen Master: to train young Anakin Skywalker. Sera tried to get Obi-Wan back for years, but never succeeded.  
  
Veniqua - The first slut of Ana & Owen; Sera is the second slut. The only difference between Veniqua and Sera is that Sera once were a Jedi herself, while Veniqua was not. Veniqua was born on Corellia; Ana actually met her earlier - when she was 14. 


End file.
